Rachnera Arachnera
"Pleased to meet you....I am Rachnera Arachnera. I assume this is the first time you've seen an Arachne? Fufu....are you scared?" - Rachnera introducing herself to Kimihto.Chapter 15 Rachnera Arachnera is an Arachne and the sixth girl to move in with Kimihito and fifth girl to officially do so. Due to their fear of her, her original host family had sold her off to "Mr. Director", who used her and her webbing to make money. This along with his cruel behavior left her with a deep hatred for humans. This was changed after she abducted Kurusu and finds out that he is a decent person who doesn't discriminate against non-humans. Since then, Rachnera has been flirting with Kurusu while facing her fellow monster girls in the house, especially Miia and Centorea Shianus who see her as their eternal love rival for Kurusu. Appearance Rachnera is an attractive young woman with short lavender hair with bangs covering the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Her most noticeable physical trait is that the lower half of her body is that of a massive spider, with a large skull design on the back of her spider abdomen. She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long. Her attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts and her entire waist, shoulderless sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. Personality Most of Rachenra's personality seems to be determined by her bad experiences with Humans. Because of this, she initially hated Humans, and believed them all to be hypocrites. Rachnera was convinced that, at heart, Humans were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply a "mask" they wore. While she believed this to be true of Kimihito as well, she was shocked to find out his kindness was genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her.Chapter 15 Despite this, Rachnera is still a cynical person at heart, such as when she believed that, as a male, Kimhito would inevitably cheat on his homestays.Chapter 18 One of the biggest impacts her past had on her, is that Rachnera greatly dislikes any form of dishonesty. No matter how ugly the truth is, Rachnera would still prefer it over pleasant lies. This is demonstrated when she managed to goad Cerea into admitting she hates her. Rachnera was actually happy with this, despite Cerea standing up for her to Miia earlier. Rachnera told Cerea that if she dislikes her (Rachnera) than she should do so honestly. One way to make her genuinly angry is to mock her history and motivations.Chapter 21 She seems to have somewhat sadistic nature, judging how she delighted in wrapping her webbing around her former host.Chapter 14 She also enjoyed torturing Lilith in sexually suggestive ways after Lilith broke down Rachnera's personality and history and mocked it.Chapter 21 In a much minor degree, Rachnera also enoys riling people up, frequently purposfully saying the right thing to make them angry. She has a very easy target with both Miia and Centorea, due to their mutual dislike for her.Chapter 18 Of all the homestays, Rachnera is the most openly perverted, and the one who enjoys (accidental) perversity on Kimhito's part the most openly.Chapter 15 From what is shown, Rachnera greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her own webbing, both sexually and non-sexually.Chapter 16Chapter 21 She is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capapble of turning Lilith into her personal sex toy. She also mentioned that she consideres both Kimihito and Cerea her "toys".Chapter 21 However, dealing with both Papi and Suu while the rest was away proved to be too exhausting, even for her.Chapter 17 She is implied to be somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off. Chapter 19Chapter 21 Despite all this, according to Lilith, Rachnera's personality is merely a façade she puts up. Rachnera pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her features, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. Rachnera's angry reaction implies that there is some truth to those words.Chapter 21 It's unkown how much Rachnera's personality differed before her bad experiences, if at all, but considering she seemed to wear more conservative clothing back then she may have changed a lot from her experiences.Chapter 15 Skills and Traits *'Arachne physiology' :*'Thread spinning': Rachenra is capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk's strength is questionable, on one hand, Kurusu was able to bite through it, suggesting it is not as strong as its animal counterpart. On the other hand, it was capable of lifting Centorea. It should be noted that when Kimihito bit through it, it was a small strand supporting his weight, and he was probably pumped with adrenaline from Rachnera's "torture".Chapter 14Chapter 15Chapter 16 ::*'Spider silk': The silk Rachera produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, Rachnera can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make her own clothes.Chapter 18 It is apparently also very valuable, as the director was capable of making money off of it. Chapter 14 :*'Wall Crawling': She can also crawl on walls, and is strong enough to carry Miia with her, albeit with difficulty.Chapter 15Chapter 18 :*'Superhuman Speed': Rachnera possesses incredible speed. She was capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the cieling in seconds, despite carrying someone with her. She is also fast enough she was capable of kidnapping Kimihito in front of his own home in broad daylight without anyone noticing.Chapter 15 She was also capable of tying up multiple people in her silk before they even had time to react.Chapter 17 She's even fast enough to dodge bullets.Chapter 15 :*'Superhuman Reflexes': Rachnera's reflexes are so good, that combined with her speed she was able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. It should be noted that the person who fired was Manako, who's an expert marksman. Chapter 15 *'Weaving': Rachnera is very competent with weaving her own silk. Ranging from rapidly tying multiple people up, to weaving it in such a way she can completely immobilize a Centaur, to making objects such as swings and hammocks out of it, to making her own clothing out of it.Chapter 16Chapter 17Chapter 18 *'Stealth': She is also very stealthily, easily spying on both the rest of the harem, Kimihto and Ms Smith without being detected by either of them.Chapter 18 This, combined with her great speed, allows her to vanish almost instantly from any location without anybody noticing, or suddenly appear out of nowhere.Chapter 16 *'Intimidation': Due to the fact that Arachne's seem to be one of the more monstrous Extraspecies, she can be quite intimidating to humans who have no experience dealing with them. Rachnera's fully aware of this and actually knows how to make herself as intimidating as possible, to the point where she can make a Human faint out of pure terror. This is quite useful, as it allows her to take down Humans without actually hurting them, thereby not breaking any laws.Chapter 16 Plot Backstory Rachnera was originally sent to a host family of three, who were immediatly fearful of her "monstrous" appearance when first seeing her. Because of this, they later illegaly sold her to Mr. Director, resulting in her developing misanthropy. Kidnapping Kimihito She was shown spinning web's around her host after his failed attempt at getting Papi's egg, after learning of Kurusu she gained some sort of interest in him. After kidnapping him and putting him through a trial to confirm that humans were as bad as she thought, although Kurusu's kind personality (and leg fetish) was able to win her over and Ms. Smith agreeing that they were at fault for the inconvenience, transferred her to Kurusu's household because his house has been heavily modified for many large bodied Monster girls. Much to the annoyance of Miia, Cerea, and Mero's woman's intuition.Chapter 15 Making Advances Babysitting When Miia, Meroune and Cerea were forced to exercise for gaining weight, Rachnera volunteered to watch Papi and Suu, taunting Miia that she can do it because she herself is not fat. When the rest left with Kimihito, Rachnera thought of "playing" with Papi and Suu with a menacing glee. However, this backfired as the energetic Papi and Suu proved too much for her to handle, causing Rachnera to quickly regret it.Chapter 17 Death Threat When Kimihito left on his own, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Mero and Suu left the house to secretly follow him. Rachnera seemingly stayed home after saying he's probably cheating on him to aggravate them, reasoning that he would do it since he's a man. However, unbeknownst to them, they were in turn secretly followed by Rachnera, wearing a form fitting suit made of her own silk. When Miia left the rest of the group to spy on Kimihito and Smith in a love hotel, Rachnera revealed herself to her. Rachnera listened in on Kimihito and Smith using her thread, and planned to catch them in the act to blackmail Kimihito into choosing her as his wife. When Miia wanted to come, Rachnera asked her if she could genuinely handle seeing her beloved darling make love to another woman. While temporarily shocked, Miia overcame it and then jumped on Rachnera's back and revealed her trust in Kimihito. Before they can do anything, Tionishia grabs them and pulls them into the room, after which they are held at gunpoint by a surprised Manako and Zombina. Afterwards, Smith revealed to everyone that Kimihito had received a death threat, and the date was meant to flush out the perpetrator. Smith then asks the girls to go on dates with Kimihito so they can find whoever's responsible. Chapter 18 Trivia *She is the first Monster Girl introduced whose host is not ''Kurusu, although she, like Papi, has been transferred to him. *She is the second Monster Girl introduced whose name was not revealed in her debut chapter. *She is the third Monster Girl known to have a last name, the first two being Centorea Shianus and Meroune Lorelei. *Her original host family is also the first to show the more serious fear of the extraspecies. This is treated more seriously than the annoying couple. **However, this may have been due to the fact that the media only features humanoid monsters, such as Catgirls, Bunnygirls and Doggirls, and thus were not expecting her demihuman appearance. *Her name and that of her species are derived from the Greek mythology character Arachne, who once boasted of her spinning prowess being greater than the Goddess Athena, who cursed her with having the body of a spider as a result of her arrogance. *Rachnera wears an outfit in Episode 18 that greatly resembles the version of the Sneaking Suit worn by "The Boss" from ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, with the torso being open from the top like the character wore the outfit towards the end of the game. *Interestingly enough, unlike Miia, Mero and Cera who also have animalistic lower bodies, Rachnera has human buttocks. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters